


Talk Dirty to Me

by Dangereuse



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is lucky Tom think's he's cute, Harry makes a cute drunk, Harry wants to spice up their sex life, M/M, Morosexuals in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangereuse/pseuds/Dangereuse
Summary: Harry thinks they should spice up their sex life.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692079
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Talk Dirty to Me

Harry came and sat in his lap. Which was nice, in that Harry’s nice plump ass was in his lap, and terrible, in that Harry had just come back from a day with Ron, and he had obviously had too many butterbeers at the Quidditch match. He was slightly manic from winning, but slow from the alcohol. Soft and yet annoying. Tom decided to keep working, flicking through the report on his desk. 

Harry tugged on Tom’s sleeve. “Tom, Tom, Tom, I was talking to Ron, Tom.”

And he wanted Tom’s attention. Tom sighed. “Yes, Harry.” He stroked Harry’s back, softly, pressed a small kiss to his sweaty hair-line. Harry would be too drunk to remember in the morning.

“And we never do anything kinky.”

“Harry, I spanked you yesterday,” Tom drawled, before viciously marking up a spelling error on one of Draco’s fiscal reports. His employees were supposed to be goddamned adults. “And on Tuesday, we pretended to be rival spies and fucked in the backseat of your car in the car park.”

Harry blinked, and started to list. Tom rolled his eyes, but caught him, before tucking him under his chin and arranging his wild hair so he could still see over his head. It got in his mouth a bit, but that was an acceptable loss.

“Oh.” Harry said. Harry curled up into his chest. Tom thought that might be it, until Harry either sobered up some or his leg fell asleep.

But then Harry jerked up, almost smacking him in the nose. “But, no! We’re actually not! Because names!” Harry started to wriggle around, fishing in the backs of his pockets for something, anything. Tom seriously considered accidentally dumping him on the floor. Harry finally produced a slighty-sweaty overfolded and bright lime green phamplet. It was still warm from Harry’s body.

Tom took it with the tips of his fingers. Unfolded it with a pursed look on his face.

He made Harry curl back up, under his chin again, as he surveyed it.

_The Bedroom Degrader How-to Guide_ , read the top of the sheet, and there were three columns down the page, marked with ‘Ajdective’, ‘Modifyier’ and ‘Noun’. Lovely.

Tom blinked at it, flipped the sheet over, like it would reveal if this was a great cosmic joke. “Who wrote this garbage? Degrader? Is that even a word?”

Harry shrugged into his chest. “I dunno, they were being handed out outside the game.” He made a small smacking noise that was absolutely not cute, and settled in. Tom crumpled up the sheet, and tossed the piece of paper over into the basket across the room. He missed, but that wasn’t important. He’d get it later. He tucked Harry in closer. 

“Oh Harry,” Tom crooned into Harry’s ear. “If you wished me to talk dirty to you, you had only to say.”


End file.
